


Forbidden Fruit

by seductivembrace



Series: Forbidden Fruit!verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Something Blue</i> happened as per cannon, then Willow caused an inadvertent boo boo for Buffy, thanks to a spelled apple - sex ensued - but it wasn’t who the witch figured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

“Whatcha doin’, Wills?” Buffy asked as she walked into their dorm room. 

Willow frantically finished putting away her supplies. If Buffy got wind that she’d done another spell – even if it _was_ at Xander’s behest – she’d never hear the end of it. Especially after the debacle that was Buffy’s and Spike’s temporary engagement.

“Uh… uh… nothing. Just uh… uh a project… that… umm… that I was working on for my… uh… Physics class,” she stammered out, praying all the while her tell-tale blush didn’t catch her in an outright lie. 

Willow breathed a sigh of relief that Buffy seemed satisfied with her story, watching as her friend plopped down on her bed with a defeated air. 

“Things didn’t go too well with you and Riley?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure. I mean, I tried to play it off, put it back on him that since he spazzed at seeing me mooning in front of the bridal shop, I made up some story about a fiancé. But I’m not sure he bought it. Then again, I’m not sure _I_ would have bought it either.” 

“He’ll come around, Buffy. I think he really likes you.” 

“Yeah…” Buffy sighed, wondering why making up with Riley was such a big deal. It wasn’t like she had such a stellar record in the dating department. Maybe she should take it as a sign that she just wasn’t meant to have a boyfriend. 

“Well, I’m gonna take a shower, then I’ve got to run by Xander’s. You gonna be here?” 

“Yep. My social calendar for tonight consists of mucho studying for the Psych exam we’ve got on Friday. I need to pass it, or Walsh is gonna make with the ‘are you sure you wanna be here’ speech.” 

“Oh. Buffy, I could help, you know, if you want…” 

“Would you?” Buffy looked hopeful. 

“Sure. I won’t be at Xander’s long. I just need to drop off… uh… something,” she hedged. “Then, I’ll be back and we can study together.” 

“Okay.” 

Buffy beamed a smile at her friend and watched as Willow disappeared out of their room, laden with toiletries and her robe thrown over her shoulder. 

She’d been studying for only five minutes when her stomach started growling. Realizing that she hadn’t eaten anything since partaking of Willow’s “I’m sorry” cookies, she stood and made her way towards their small, mini-fridge. 

Buffy smiled in delight upon spying the apple sitting on the top shelf; she didn’t think Willow would mind if she ate it, even if it was the last one. Besides she could always pick up more later after her patrol – there was an all-night grocery store not far from campus. Her stomach rumbled again, and she snagged the apple and quickly devoured it. 

She was just settling back on her bed when the spell washed over her. An overwhelming feeling of horniness raced through her body and she jumped to her feet, trembled slightly. 

She needed a man. 

Right now. 

The image crystallized in her mind and she soon left her dorm room behind, her studies all but forgotten. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Oh… good… Buffy,” Giles exclaimed as he opened the door and saw the Slayer standing there. “I’ve got to run out for a bit. Can you keep an eye on Spike for me?” 

“Like I can go anywhere right now,” Spike grumbled from somewhere inside the townhouse. “Sun’s out. ’sides, _Passions_ is coming on.” 

Giles rolled his eyes at the vampire’s back. He didn’t have anywhere pressing to be, he just needed to escape for a while. Spike was slowly driving him around the bend with all his complaints, and his penchant for stealing his good scotch. 

“Sure, Giles. I’ll _watch_ Spike.” 

“Thank you. I’ll, uh… be back... soon.” 

“Take your time.” 

Giles waved farewell, so intent on escaping the peroxide pest, he completely missed the glazed look in his slayer’s eyes as he grabbed his car keys and beat a hasty retreat from his apartment. 

Buffy listened to his car start up, then rumble away, and a feral look transformed her features. She grinned and locked the door, then began methodically stripping out of her clothes, leaving them where they happened to fall as she slowly stalked her target. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Spike was so engrossed in his program that he failed to notice the distinct scent of the Slayer’s arousal. 

It wasn’t until she walked around the couch and came into his line of sight that he – and another part of his anatomy – sat up and took notice of her lack of clothing. 

“Bloody hell! _Slayer_!” he choked out, eyes nearly bugging out of his head as she sashayed towards him, her hips swaying enticingly. 

He blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He even pinched his arm. 

His eyes closed, yet when they opened, the Slayer was still there. Still naked. Still moving closer. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Willow returned to the room she shared with Buffy and frowned when she realized her friend was nowhere in sight. Figuring something must have come up while she’d been in the shower, Willow quickly got dressed. Maybe by the time she got back from Xander’s, Buffy would be back and the two of them could get back to studying. 

She walked to the refrigerator, bent on retrieving the apple she’d spelled for Xander. 

Willow had rolled her eyes when her friend had approached her a few hours after her other spell had been broken, asking in a roundabout way as to whether or not she could perform a spell that would give him a bit of longevity in the bedroom. Apparently, Anya wasn’t satisfied with anything less than multiple orgasms – an apparent perk from her demon days. Willow had mentally winced at the much-to-much information her friend had spouted, but promised to try and whip something up. 

She’d tied the spell to the apple, and upon consuming it, the person would become instantly aroused for the person currently occupying their thoughts. And Anya had been forefront in Xander’s mind, that was for sure – which was why she’d felt safe adding the clause. It wouldn’t really do to have Xander lusting after any female he came into contact with. Especially given that the spell was designed to last for several hours. 

Just imagining an amorous Xander was enough to cause Willow to shudder. Still he was her friend, and if boinking Anya for hours on end was what he wanted, who was she to deny him? 

Willow opened up the refrigerator to grab the apple and gasped. 

“Oh no!” she cried, eyeing the bare shelf. She hurried to the small trash can beside Buffy’s desk and bit her lip. Resting on top was the tiny core, which was all that remained of the apple she’d intended for Xander. 

“Oh. My. God. Riley!” Willow screeched and rushed from the room. 

UC Sunnydale was a fairly large campus and she didn’t really expect to find her friend – or Riley, for that matter – but she had to try. After the recent catastrophe that was her previous spell, the last thing she needed was Buffy making it with the eye-candy TA, no matter how much Willow thought the two looked cute together. 

It never once dawned on her that Buffy would be pining for anyone else besides Riley. Spike was so far off her radar as to be nonexistent. And since she didn’t want to tell Giles she’d botched another spell – however inadvertently – she didn’t even bother going to his place. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Buffy slowly stalked the vampire, who looked for all the world like he was ready to jump ship. But she could see the unmistakable bulge in his jeans that proved he wasn’t averse to her attentions. Then there was the yellow that seemed to eclipse the vibrant blue of his eyes – something she’d only become aware of in the aftermath of Willow’s spell, since she’d often found herself drowning in his heated gaze. 

“Buf—Slayer?” Spike stammered. “Uh… what are you doin’?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

She smiled at his expression, a cross between disbelief and unadulterated lust. 

“Not rightly sure. Are you feelin’ alright? Red hasn’t been messin’ with the mojo again, has she?” 

“No…” 

“Then why—?” 

Buffy straddled Spike’s lap; her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

“I’m horny, Spike.” 

“Bloody hell,” he whimpered. 

His eyes squeezed tightly shut and he tried desperately to wipe the image of the goddess in his lap from his mind. His fingers gripped the couch cushions, knowing that if he touched her it would be over. He’d take her to the floor and give her the shag she was practically begging for. She ground against his erection and it was all Spike could do not to arch his hips and grind himself against the Slayer’s sodden crotch. His eyes rolled up and his jaw clenched; his head fell back against the top of the couch, the picture of abject misery. 

His actions only served to give the Slayer something else to nibble on. 

He groaned, he couldn’t help it. Vampires had a thing for teeth… especially near the— 

Spike roared as the Slayer clamped down on his neck. His arms closed around her bare back and he bore her to the floor. She seemed all for it, clinging to him with both arms and legs. 

He barely paid any attention. 

He was in a haze of lust and need; he’d tried to fight the Slayer’s lure. It didn’t matter that she was his mortal enemy. He had to have her. _Now_. 

Her back connected with the ground and he settled his weight on top of her. His mouth quickly attached itself to her lips, silencing any protest she might have – not that she did. His hands weren’t idle either. They stroked, petted, gripped, and caressed any body part or piece of flesh they encountered, until the Slayer was writhing beneath him. 

He finally tore his mouth away from hers, pleased to hear her breathless gasp. His lips and tongue ran over the veins in her neck, and he wished more than anything he could sink his fangs into her and taste the sweet ambrosia that was her blood. But he didn’t fancy a headache. Instead, he settled for sucking on her neck until he knew it would leave a mark, grinning unrepentantly when he was finished. 

A little reminder for later.

Spike growled when he felt the Slayer’s nail score down his back hard enough to leave angry welts. The slim control he had over his demon evaporated. His fangs descended, and his brow erupted with sharp ridges. He tugged frantically at his jeans, hissing out a breath when his cock finally sprang free. 

_Mine, mine, mine_ , his mind chanted. And he lined himself up with her opening and pushed his way home. If his demon hadn’t been so prevalent, Spike might have showered her with awful poetry at the feel of his cock being sheathed by her velvety heat. The way her muscles gripped him like a glove and applied such delicious pressure. As it was, he just buried his face in her neck and pounded into her, so close to the edge their coupling was bordering on violent. 

She didn’t seem to mind either; her hands had found their way to his ass, still covered by his jeans, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood as she urged him on. 

Like he _needed_ any urging. 

“Like that, do you, Slayer? Like the Big Bad sticking it to you?” he growled in her ear right before his lips clamped onto the lobe and nibbled lightly. 

“Yes… Spike,” Buffy moaned. “Harder.” 

Spike left off the Slayer’s ear and returned his attention to her neck. Her head was thrown back, and he couldn’t help but think how she was silently offering herself up to him. 

“Oh… god… Spike…” Buffy gasped. “I’m gonna…” 

“Come for me, Slayer,” he demanded, thrusting deep and giving a slight twist of his hips at the end. 

She did, and Spike’s eyes crossed at the stranglehold her inner walls applied to his cock. He struck blindly, forgetting in his pleasure-induced haze that he had the chip in his head. His fangs sank into her throat, and at the first taste of her blood on his tongue, his climax washed over him. 

Buffy cried out at his bite, not in pain, but in a pleasure so intense, it robbed her of consciousness. When she finally came to several minutes later, she felt Spike’s tongue laving at her neck, and the raspy caress seemed to set off mini tremors in her body. 

“Oh wow!” she whispered in awe. 

Spike leaned up on his elbows and looked down at the Slayer. 

“Can bloody say that again,” he agreed. He was still tripping out that his chip hadn’t fired and given him the mother of all headaches, but that was only second to the fact that he was in such a delectable position with the Slayer. 

“How about we _do_ it again?” Buffy murmured. 

“Won’t hear any objections from me.” 

Several hours later, the two finally passed out. 

Spike barely managed to drag the quilt off the couch and drape it over their bodies before he gave in to his exhaustion. The Slayer had worn him out right proper. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“I’ve looked everywhere, Giles,” Willow confessed. “I thought for sure she’d be with Riley, but he hasn’t seen her.” 

Giles unlocked his door and opened it. The smell of sex hung heavily in the air and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as to where his slayer was… and with whom. Sure enough, the two were curled up on their sides, and Giles couldn’t help but notice the vampire’s possessive hold. 

“Well, I rather guess we’ve found her,” he muttered under his breath as he stood next to his couch and stared down at the pair. 

“Huh?” 

“Buffy’s with Spike. Apparently, she never left.” 

“Oh! Oh no!” Guilt clouded her features. “Giles…” 

“We’ll deal with the repercussions later, Willow,” he told her wearily, feeling the beginnings of a migraine at his temples. “You may as well return to your dorm room.” 

“Uh, okay. If you think…” Her voice trailed off, her mind already on the massive amount of cookies she’d have to bake to make this latest fiasco better. 

Giles waved goodbye and shut the door. He rubbed wearily at his eyes, briefly unsettling the glasses perched upon his nose. 

_I’m getting too old for this_ , he thought grumpily. 

Praying for the return of Willow’s last spell that would have at least given him some much-needed blindness, he marched into the kitchen and rummaged around in his cabinet for his hidden stash. 

Maybe he’d be able to drink enough to wipe Buffy and Spike’s sated smiles from his mind.

The End...


End file.
